Colors Of The Wind
by lizteroid
Summary: Set during and post Tornado. S4.


Colours Of The Wind

The storm seemed to last for an eternity. The tornado had ripped through Fairview, and Orson found himself huddled in a closet with his wife, Bree, their son, Benjamin and their neighbors, Katherine and Adam Mayfair.

So, once the tornado had swept off to another area, and the houses seemed to stop trembling, the prisoners of its captivity decided to leave their hiding places and step out into the destruction. Opening the door to the closet, Bree looked out onto the street, the front door was open. She looked out and saw debris everywhere, holding Benjamin tightly, Orson walked up behind her, and Katherine behind him, they all looked up and saw the huge hole above them.

Katherine held Bree's hand and gave it a squeeze, during the storm, they had settled their differences and put their feud behind them. Katherine had managed to find out that Adam had had an affair, but now, she didn't care, she was closer to Bree than ever before.

They all went out into the street, as all the other neighbors began to surface. Orson saw Karen and Lynette emerge together and saw that the house they'd been hiding in had collapsed, trapping the Scavo's and Mrs McCluskey's friend, Ida. Lynette screamed out, tears springing from her eyes as she ran over to the house.

Bree saw this and stood close to Orson, cradling Benjamin tight to her chest and she looked to Katherine, gently she pulled her to her side and put an arm around her, she needed all the comfort she could get. They all walked over to Lynette, who was in hysterics on the floor, crying unstoppably, thinking or knowing she'd lost her family.

Mike and Carlos automatically ran over to the rubble and wood heap, digging through it, "Tom! Tom!" Carlos called, trying to find Lynette's family and reunite them. Susan got out her cell and called the emergency services, an ambulance and rescue team.

Gabby brought out a fleece blanket to put around Lynette as they waited for the rescue teams, comforting her. Each other girls, including Edie, came to Lynette's side, each showing their support and friendship for her. Holding her hand, smoothing over the slacks and rubbing her back, talking to her, to keep her thinking, making sure she didn't burn herself out.

Sure enough, the ringing of an ambulance siren could be heard and he flashing of the lights on the rescue truck were visible. A cordon was wrapped around the area of the house as the teams did their work. Hurrying, but being delicate sifting through the foundations, brickwork and items of the house, working against the clock.

Within the hour, one of the team called out, "Hey! I think they're alive!" Lynette's ears perked and she lifted her head out of Susan's neck, looking toward the house, hopeful. The team member was right, and as in slow motion, Parker came bounding out of the heap. Lynette burst into a fresh batch of tears, standing shakily and running over to her youngest son, enveloping him an embrace, only a mother could give.

Moments later, Penny was scooped out of the carnage of the collapsed house. Lynette cried once again, tears freely running down her cheeks as the youngest of the Scavo clan ran over to her mother and the group of women surrounding her. Penny sank to the floor, her mother's arms barricading her to her chest as she sobbed into the girls hair and Penny didn't know what was happening.

Soon enough, all of the Scavo children were safe and out of the rubble, Lynette waited with baited breath for her husband, Tom to emerge. When he didn't Lynette was frantic, running over to the site in hysterics, fits of tears, her slender body racking with each sob.

"I'm sorry" one of the rescue team told her softly, taking her arm, guiding her to one side, "We've done all we can"

With a gigantic cry, Lynette crumpled to the floor, Bree rushed over to her, leaving the boys with Susan and Penny with Gabby. Bree quickly removed her shawl, wrapping it over Lynette's slight shoulders and rubbing her to keep her from falling into shock.

Lynette suddenly launched her face into Bree's neck, sobbing vigorously, hardly unable to comprehend what had happened. Tom. Was dead. Lynette. Was left with four kids and a restaurant. Bree was offering her best comfort, caressing over her back and kissing the top of her head, whispering to her. Orson, of course saw all of this, and watched carefully.

She looked up as Bree gasped, "Lynnie!" and she almost died herself at the sight that graced her eyes.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Lynette exclaimed, sobbing.

It was Tom. He was alive. Very much so. She tried to get up, but couldn't. Tom ran over to her, he sunk to his knees and embraced her, tears stinging his own eyes. The Scavo kids clamouring round their parents.

Bree took a step back, Orson rested his hand on her shoulder as they watched over their friends, everyone's emotions running high in the midst of the carnage, Bree looked back at him and sighed.

He then wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "If I lost you Bree, I don't know what I'd do", as Bree took the baby from him.

Bree didn't say anything, she just turned back to look at the Scavo's, thinking about her own family.

Bree sighed, looking around Susan's house. She just wanted to move back home, and would be in a few days. She couldn't wait. She looked down and cooed over Benjamin, Orson came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her cheek lightly.

"Not long now, ad we'll be back home" Orson gently said, looking down at his son. Bree nodded and sighed happily, leaning back against her husband.

"Yes dear" she agreed, and let her head fall gently back against his shoulder.

Orson couldn't believe how blessed her was. He had a loving, very beautiful wife, she'd given him a son, Benjamin and he also had the step-children, Andrew and Danielle. It seemed to him, that he had came into this family and brought some stability with him. Not that Rex had caused eruptions but when Orson had arrived and married Bree, things had changed. For the better.

"I love you" Orson whispered to his wife, and included his son.

Bree turned her head slightly, and looked over his face, he looked into her eyes, she smiled softly and replied, "I love you too, Orson" then gently pressed her lips to his.

* * * * *

The Hodge's had finally moved back into their own home now, and as Bree settled Benjamin for bed, Orson read his book. Since they hadn't had much time for themselves, Bree decided it was time to do something. She changed into the silk negligee she had bought the previous day.

Just as planned, Benjamin went down perfectly for Bree and she left, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. She entered their bedroom and closed the door behind her, she gently cleared her throat and Orson looked up from his book, greeted by his wife in scant clothing.

Closing the book, he chuckled, "Wow, I've been a good boy to deserve this" and stared in wonderment at his wife, with wide eyes as she began to walk toward him.

"I'm ready for bed...are you?" Bree asked demurely.

Orson set down his book and reading glasses on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed. Lifting his hands, he smoothed over the silky fabric and placed them around her waist, smirking he said, "Well, whatever this is...I think I like it" he gestured at the nightdress.

Bree grinned and leaned in a little, cupping his face, she stared deeply into his eyes and said, "Well...I want you to rip it off of me"

Orson's jaw clunked onto his chest almost when she said this, but he leaned in and kissed her stomach, his hands roaming over her soft curves and cupping her breasts. Gently he reached for the hem and looked at her, "You asked for it" he smirked and ripped it of, tearing it down the middle.

As the silky confines of what was left of her nightdress were ripped from her body, Bree gasped and tilte her head back as Orson pulled her into his lap, she straddled him, kissing him deeply while he let his hands explore her figure.

Orson trailed his kisses down her neck. He was truly a lucky man. His wife's beauty just astounded him everyday. He pulled his shirt off and rolled them over so he was on top of his wife. "I missed you..." He kissed her neck again. "You are so sexy.."

Bree smiled seductively as she was rolled and found herself underneath her husband. Gently she let her leg slide up his thigh and pin the lower half of his leg down to the mattress as he lay in between her legs. Orson smirked and moaned feeling her graze her leg against his. He could feel himself getting more turned on by the minute. "Tell me what you want baby.." He kissed her passionately.

"I want to...I want you inside me" Bree murmured into Orson's ear, biting her lip.

Orson smirked and pulled off his pants. He rubbed his erection against her and when he dove into a deep kiss, he pushed into her. Orson needed a second to control himself before he began to thrust into her. And Bree moaned, moving her hands to his well built shoulders.

Orson moaned and began to thrust his hips a bit faster. It was like their bodies were made for each other. The sound of her moans and the feel of her skin just took him higher and higher. "I love you..." He gripped the headboard to steady himself as he thrust into her.

Bree also moaned as they shared their passion, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, moving her hands up to her husbands shoulders. Orson dove down and kissed her neck. He smiled and moaned feeling her hands over his back. He looked down and watched the expression on her face. Just giving her pleasure brought him closer to the edge. "Oh god...oh baby..."

Bree felt herself getting closer, being wound tighter with each thrust. She gasped and moaned, letting a pleasured frown set across her brow. He groaned and pushed himself deeper. He moved his hips slowly, and then increased his pace. He bent down and kissed her cleavage, flicking his tongue over her nipple. He knew she was close. He could see it on her face and he could hear it in her breath.

He heard her moan and her back arched up into him. Her body tightened around his manhood and after a few more strokes he lost it too. He called out her name and grunted a bit as he came down from his high. Orson looked into her eyes and kissed her lips tiredly, as Bree lay there panting, her eyes heavy and she smiled warmly.

Orson breathed heavily and after a few moments he pulled out of her. He gazed into her green eyes and kissed her again. "I love you..." He peppered her neck with kisses and rolled off of her. Orson pulled her on top of him and looked over her soft skin. She looked like a porcelain doll.

"Not that I am going to complain, but what brought all this on?" He asked happily as he kissed her head. It had been a while since they had done anything sexual. And Orson knew she was just tired from being with Ben all day.

"Well, we haven't much time for ourselves lately, so I think we deserve it" Bree replied.

"That's true...we do.." Orson looked at her body with a smile. "Well...Since we are here...I think we deserve it again..." He rolled her back over and smirked. He kissed her lips and then down her body. "Come on..." He draped her legs over his shoulders and smirked at her. "Feel like a second round?" He smiled and ran his hands over her waist.

"Oh, Orson..." she murmured as her legs moved over his shoulders, and as his head moved down between her thighs, she let her fingers move into his hair, closing her eyes, she gasped.

He felt her hands on the back of his head and soon his tongue was running over her clit. He rested his hands on the gentle curve of her hips and he closed his eyes. He smirked and moved his tongue a bit faster. He ran his hands over her thighs and began to suck on her clit. He moaned and reached up to cup her breast.

Bree let her other hand move to his on her hip, she laced their fingers. He smiled and moved his tongue faster. He took a deep breath and then dove back down with his tongue. He flicked it quickly and then went back to sucking on her clit. He felt her hand cover his and he could feel her squirming underneath him. He was just so happy that over time she had become more open to different things to do in bed.

He licked her clean feeling her come hard. Orson moaned and smiled. It felt good to know he could still please her. He moved her legs off his shoulders and kissed his way up her sensitive body. He reached her breasts and he flicked his tongue over her hard nipples. He reached her face and kissed her lips passionately.

Bree gently broke the kiss and murmured, "I love you so much" against his lips. Orson kissed her lips passionately. He gazed into her eyes. "You are so beautiful..." He smiled and kissed her neck. "Bree..." He moaned and rolled over onto his back.

Bree rolled onto him, straddling him but lying against his chest. He laughed and looked up at her. "You are insatiable..." He rested his hands on her hips. Bree grinned, "You amaze me.." He smiled wide and looked up at her. He kissed her passionately. "Tell me what you're thinking..."

"I'm thinking no matter what happens, no amount of rain, sun or wind can stop me loving you..." she replied, softly stroking his chest, "I couldn't be without you Orson"


End file.
